Minor Leagues
by affectos1
Summary: As the summer ends once again for three senior campers at Camp-Half Blood, the kids of three minor gods think back to their adventures together ranging from being brought to camp to their first quest and then some. Contains OCs of my own creation, but familiar characters are seen in passing.
1. The Rainbow, The Lucky, & The Mediator

_After finishing up 'Blood of Olympus and all the minor gods that they kept introducing, I wanted to revisit an old story idea featuring three demigods of minor gods. Originally it was just going to be one mission, but I decided to stretch it out into a longer piece with more adventures of them._

_Disney Publishing and Rick Riordan own the Percy Jackson Series, the OCs are my own creation._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Where is he?" Aria murmured as she laid out across the blanket she had set out across the hill on overlooking Camp Half-Blood. Tonight was the yearly fireworks display and she was planning on spending it her her best friends.  
>"Calm down Aria," a guy leaning against the tree re-assured, "AJ probably had to adjust his route to get in. He's already on thin ice with the harpies, last thing he needs is to get caught again. I offered to go with make sure the odds were in his favor, but he kept going on about 'its faster if I do it alone'."<br>Aria looked to the guy who was now adjusting his denim vest that he wore over his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, "You know he's right Felix. He'd have to slow down to make sure you kept up and didn't get left behind."  
>Felix rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder…"<p>

"Wonder what?" A new voice cut Felix off as a third guy seemingly materialized in front of them, holding up a 6-pack of bottled soda, "Got the drinks you wanted."  
>Felix smiled, "About time AJ, Aira here was starting to fret."<p>

"Worry? About me?" AJ smiled, "I'm the fastest smuggler in the Iris cabin."  
>Aria rolled her eyes and took the soda, setting it down on the blanket, "Not exactly a quality a girl looks for in a guy…"<br>AJ tilted his head, then blushed, understanding what she meant, sending a faint wave of pink through his clothes that quickly faded.

AJ was dressed in a pair of slacks and a polo shirt. Interestingly, his slacks were a shade of yellow, not just sunshine or lemon yellow, but the perfect tint of yellow that reminded her of warm, sweet honey. Most peculiar though was the fading rainbow aura that was quickly fading around him. Perks when your mother is the rainbow goddess, color is second nature. It wasn't just him, each of them were the offspring of a mortal and a godly parent. AJ's mother was Iris, goddess of rainbows; Felix's mother was Tyche, Goddess of Fortune & Luck; for herself, Aria's mother was the Goddess of Harmony, Harmonia.

Sitting down next to Aria, AJ looked looked out across the camp below them, "Hard to believe we've been here for five years…"  
>Aria nodded, the three demigods all had been brought to camp at the same time when they were 14 from Florida. It had been an abrupt change for them, but the three of them thrived and flourished together, but tonight was considered one of the last nights for the three of them at camp. Most demigods stayed at camp until they graduated from high school and would leave for college. As for the three of them, they had plans.<p>

"Remember when we first met?" Felix chuckled as he joined his friends on the blanket, "Only time I think that I didn't enjoy my trip to Disney World…"  
>Aria playfully pushed him, "Speak for yourself! I was practically kidnapped from my family when I met you two troublemakers."<p> 


	2. Not-So-Happiest-Place-On-Earth

**Florida's Most Wanted Demigods  
><strong>_Six years ago..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria<strong>  
>Aria hated the dress.<p>

Sure, she had been counting the days before her family's trip to Disney World. She loved Disney films such as Pochahontas, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Frozen, and she loved the music even more. What she had been dreading though was her stepmother treating her like a Barbie, dressing her in the Disney Princess outfits and taking her to all the girly stores.

After a half hour of going through the different princess outfits, her stepmother had finally decided to dress her up in an Elsa dress, wig and all. After that, her stepmother made her pose with each of the actors dressed like the Disney Princesses which took another hour since they had to track down each of the princesses and get five pictures with each one. By the time they were done, Aria was hot, tired, and sore.

"Dolores," Aria asked sitting down on a bench, exhausted from the last round of pictures with Merida, "Can I-"  
>Dolores, her stepmother shot her a look, "How many times do we have to go over this…."<br>Aria sighed, "Mother, can I go do something with Dad now? He said that he'd be waiting for me at Cinderlla's Castle." Ever since her father and Dolores had started gotten engaged, she had forced Aria to start calling her 'mother' and 'mom'. Honestly, Aria would settle for 'hag'.

"Well…" Dolores turned her attention to the map in her hands, "We could still make it to the next showing of the Frozen Spectacular show if we were to…" she looked up to see that Aria was no longer on the bench only to see a pint-sized Elsa wobbling through the crowd as fast as possible.

—  
>Finding her father wasn't hard, all she had to do was to start singing, 'Hakuna Matata' from Lion King. Before she could even reach the chorus, she was able to hear her father's voice coming back to her from across the crowd and she headed straight to him.<br>Giving her a hug as soon as she reached him, he gave her a once over, "Dolores decided to play 'dress-up doll' again…when will she get it that you don't watch the movies for the princess?" He pulled the wig off and tossed it into a nearby waste bin, "So, how about we go on some real rides?"

Several thrill rides and two abandoned heels later, Aria and her father were walking down Main Street USA enjoying a cotton candy. The faint music reaching her ears put her at ease and made her forget all about Dolores and the Elsa dress. As they passed by a candy store, Her dad stopped and motioned at something at the base of the building.

"You wonder how they manage to make it smell like fresh candy all the time?" her Father got down and pointed to a panel that had several discreet holes drilled into it, "They pump the scent out from here to make everyone feel happy." This was one of the things that Aria loved about her father, even when he pointed out how how they made illusions are made, they just made the illusion even better. He had already pointed out the fact the second stories of the buildings were shorter than the first floor to make the castle look bigger. One of their favorite games was pointing out and finding all the Hidden Mickies around the park, singing their favorite songs in harmony.

After taking a deep breath of the fake fresh candy aroma, she looked at her father, "Reminds me of Mom."  
>Her father looked at her as he stood up, "You said that you don't remember your mom…"<br>Aria shrugged, "Well…it reminds me of what I think Mom would be like, fresh and sweet, like Disney."  
>Her father gave her a bittersweet smile. He got like this whenever she mentioned what she thought her mother would be like, as if he has happy for her to have these thoughts, but sad that she was no longer with them.<p>

As Aria was about to give her dad a hug, a voice sliced the moment dead, "THERE! THERE THEY ARE! HE'S STEALING MY DAUGHTER!"  
>Looking up, Aria saw a group of Disney employees jogging towards them, with Dolores in tow, screaming her head off.<br>She looked at her Dad, "What's going on?" Looking again at the guards, something seemed…off. Their outfits seemed right, but their skin wasn't the right color and she was sure that Disney employees didn't carry large knives at their belts.

Her father said something under his breath and grabbed her hand, "Come on, we have to go."

Before Aria could get off a peep, her father was dragging her through the crowd towards Cinderlla's Castle. Thank goodness she had changed back into her sneakers, otherwise she would've tripped over her own feet several dozen times as she ran with her father. As they ran, she noticed that he had what looked like one of his conductor batons in his other hand, but unlike the typical white plastic ones she was used to, this one gleamed bronze.

When they reached the castle, her father put her into into an alcove as he fumbled for his phone, but dropped it at Aria's feet. Picking it up, she saw that there were over 40 missed messages from Dolores, but there was one from a person she didn't recognize named 'Bleet'. Before she could look any further, her father snatched the phone from her and began going through the messages, his face seeming to sink with each swipe of his finger, "Aria…go through the door and lock them, then go up the steps. You should find yourself in the Cinderella Suite. Don't come down."  
>Aria tilted her head, "But…what about you? What about Dolores?"<br>Her father looked her in the eyes, "I thought I could hide you from them, but I was wrong…now they turned Dolores against me. There's going to be someone to take you to a safe place, but until he arrives, stay in that room."  
>"Dad…"<br>"GO!" Her father ran to the entrance of the castle, bronze baton in hand, but before she could see anymore, she ran into the door way and locked it.

Trying to fight the tears, she pushed a wooden bar across the door and ran up the spiral steps. What did her father mean, 'I thought I could hide you'? Was he really not her daughter? That couldn't be right…she was the daughter of an orchestra conductor. What wasn't her father telling her?  
>When she reached the pair of doors at the top of the stairwell, she tried the handle and pushed the doors in. Inside she felt like she had stepped into an actual castle, with decorative mosaics showing the story of Cinderella, highly detailed wood working..and two boys her age sitting on the couch in a nearby room. One looked like he had just stepped off the street while the other had a face full of paint. The latter one smiled and waved to her. Standing next to them was a stout crossing guard holding a Stop sign in one hand and a phone in the other.<p>

"About time girl," the Crossing guard said, "Starting to think your dad never checked his phone." He looked over to the boys, "You, new kid, make the clock strike midnight."

The street boy tilted his head in confusion, "Why can't we just leave through the front door?"

Aria shook her head, "No, there are...things out there." She tried to fight back her fear, "They're chasing my dad..."

The crossing guard grumbled under his breath, "I wouldn't have drug your keisters up here if there wasn't away out. Now go to that grandfather clock and make it strike midnight." He jerked his thumb at an antique grandfather clock that was stuck at 11:59.

Shrugging, the street boy got up and walked over to the clock and pushed the minute hand right a bit. As soon as it hit 12:00, the clock made a loud click and swung in, revealing a silver elevator.

Colored boy looked at it, "I'm guessing that's more of those secret Disney Tunnels from earlier?"

The crossing guard nodded, "Yeah, now get in. I'll explain on our way to camp."

Aria tilted her head, "Camp?"

"Yeah," the crossing guard ushered the boys in looking back at her, "We need to talk about your parents."

* * *

><p><em>Well...that was longer than I wanted. I took a wild stab in the dark about Cinderella's Suite since I couldn't find a good tour online of it.<em>

_Remember, Disney Publishing and Rick Riordan owns the terms, but the OCs are my own._


	3. Crossing Guard To The Rescue

_**Felix**_

Being drug around the Florida suburbs by a cranky crossing guard was not Felix's idea of lucky.

It was Felix's sheer dumb luck that those muggers decided to jump him by the park. It's not like he had anything to give them anyway. All he had in his pockets was his D20, a silver dollar, and a deck of marked cards.  
>Usually when he was threatened with a mugging, something with a one in a million chance would happen. In Mississippi, the guy doubled over from food poisoning; Virginia, a fire escape fell open, knocking the guy out; Georgia, well, in Georgia he was able to get a few good hits in before leaving the alley.<p>

For the last five months, Felix had been traveling across the western U.S. doing odd jobs to make enough to get by; flattening cardboard boxes in Mississippi, cleaning dishes in Virginia, pump gas in North Carolina, basic stuff. The only reason he never stuck around long was the fact that he usually wound up getting fired for under the table gambling and betting.

His travels had now brought him to Florida. There was just something about the Sunshine State just lifted his spirits and his luck.

Getting robbed in the park in broad daylight was not his definition of 'luck'.

He had just crossed the road into a park, passing by a short grumpy crossing guard checking his texts. It was as he was admiring the kids playing with their families that the big guy start to follow him. Used to having shady people follow him, he veered off towards a grove of trees, hoping to confront him there.

Once out of sight of the families, Felix rest up against one of the trees as the shady guy walked up to him. He was dressed in a black trench coat and hat, making him stick out in the Florida sun.  
>The guy spoke in a deep voice, "You put up quite the chase Demigod…"<br>Felix tilted his head, "Demigod? Look are you going to mug me or what? 'Cause if not, I have to go, I need to set-up-"

The shady guy snarled and threw a punch at the tree, as Felix barely managed to roll out of the way in time.  
>"What the hell-" Felix looked at shock at what he saw, the guy in the trench coat had not only hit the tree, he had knocked a fist-sized crater into the wood, "Okay…not a mugger. Please tell me that my dad didn't hire you. The guy can hardly keep a steady job, much less hire a P.I. with kung-fu skills."<p>

"I care not for your mortal heritage Demigod," The monster growled at him. There was that word again, demigod. The way the monster said it, it was like he was expecting Felix to understand it.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but how about we part ways and pretend this never happened?" Felix started to back towards the park, he doubted that this gut would attack if he was around innocent families.

"I cannot just 'part ways' demigod. You reek of fortune and I have spent too long following that scent."

Felix did a double take, he couldn't have smelled that bad. He showered just last week.

"All I have to do is scream" Felix attempted to put on a brave tone, but was wavering, "People will hear."

He couldn't tell but it looked like the trench coat guy was…smiling, "Good…I like it when they scream."

Felix panicked and turned to run for the park, only to get tripped up on his own shoelaces and fell face first into the dirt. Rolling over, he saw the trench coat man raise a hand—no, claw to hit him with. As Felix tried to scoot back, he started to beg for one of his miracles.

What he wasn't expecting was a Stop sign come sailing through the air and nailing the trench coat man in the gut, slamming him against a tree. Stunned, he looked back to see if there was some kind of freak car accident, but instead he saw the crossing guard from earlier charging at him, giving off some kind of battle cry.

Rolling out of the way, Felix hid behind a bush and watched as the crossing guard retrieved his Stop sign and whacked the trench coat guy upside the head with the flat of the sign, causing Felix to cringe. If that trench coat guy knew kung-fu, then this crossing guard was Bruce Lee. As the trench coat guy got up and tried to slash at her with his claws, the crossing guard nimbly dodged each one, slicing at him with his Stop sign.

"HOLD STILL YOU RODENT!" The trench coat guy roared as he madly thrashed at him.  
>The crossing guard stopped and glared at him, "I'm not a rodent, I'm a goat." With that, he jumped up and lopped off trench coat guy's head. Maybe 'lopped' wasn't the right word, his head, body, and clothes just disintegrated into a pile of dust.<p>

Felix blinked at what he had just saw. He had heard that heatstroke could make you see weird stuff. Yeah…maybe it was heatstroke. He'd pass out in a few minutes and he'd be rushed to a hospital…maybe-

"I know you're still here." Felix's thoughts were cut short by the voice of crossing guard who was now glaring at the bush Felix was hiding. He debated his choices. He could either run, beg for mercy, or hope another miracle happened. Before he could decide though, the crossing guard was in his face, "I don't know who you are, but I wasn't expecting another pick-up."

—  
>"You've got to be delusional…my mother died in childbirth." Felix argued from the back seat of the crossing guard's car. The grumpy crossing guard had introduced himself as Harold Bleetser and promptly drug Felix to his car and started to drive, explaining what the word 'demigod' meant.<br>"Thickheaded…not surprised…" He murmured, "Your mother was a goddess, your dad was a human. They fell in love, birds and bees, you came along, and your mom took off for home. Monsters can smell a demigod a mile away, how you manage to make this far on your own without knowing, I don't know."

Felix shrugged his shoulders, "Lucky I guess."

Harold glared at him in the review window, "I was only tasked to pick up two demigods today, you were not one of them."

Felix crossed his arms, "Just my luck… are we going to pick up these other two demigods now?"

Harold snorted as he turned he car into a subdivision, "Yeah, first one is here. Stay in the car no matter what you see or hear."

Felix was about to ask what he meant, but he had already parked the car and jumped out, his Stop sign in hand. Looking out the window, he saw that they were at a small, single story, beige house. Peeking over the front seat, he could see a small shed that Harold was heading towards. What seemed off was that there was a woman in a faded pink dress, but instead of legs, the woman had a serpent tail coming out from under her dress. The snake lady smashed in a window, not noticing the crossing guard come up behind her and drive the stop sign into her skull, causing her to disintegrate as well. Felix watched as the door to the shed opened and a boy who looked like he had a tube of paint sprayed on his face walked out, wide-eyed as Harold lead him to the car and had him go into the back seat.

Harold climbed back in, "Okay boys, hold on tight, we're going to Disney World."

The painted boy looked at Felix, a bit stunned before breaking the silence.

"I'm AJ. You smell like green and Lucky Charms."

* * *

><p><em>And that's Felix. He started out more like a con artist, but it didn't feel right making him so dark. Next up, you'll see what Harold just fought.<em>

_Rioran owns the terms, OCs are mine._


	4. Out Of The Closet And Into The Fire

When AJ decided to come out, this wasn't what he meant.

It had taken over a month to finally admit to himself that he was bisexual, but now was the moment of truth, telling his parents.

Normally, he wouldn't mind telling his father, he was a calm, collected artist who never raised his voice or was strict with him. At worse, they'd have a serious talk at the kitchen table and come to an understanding. What changed things was stepmother Janet. Janet was a god-fearing Catholic who made sure that AJ was strictly controlled. Janet didn't let him go out to a friend's house if she didn't know about it, Jane regulated the amount of TV and computer time he had, Janet had an opinion about every single political issue and made sure that AJ knew that she was right. Essentially, Janet was the one factor that AJ was worried about.

Luckily, Jane was out shopping at the closest farmer's market (to quote Janet, "No vegetables coated in poisonous chemicals on my table"), so AJ decided now would be the best time to tell his dad, that way he'd have him on his side when Janet found out. Maybe his dad would even help him plan out how to tell her.

AJ took a deep breath and crept across the backyard to his father's studio. Before Janet, his dad would set up his art in any of the room the house and spend hours paintbrush in hand, painting whatever came to mind, causing the house to smell of turpentine and acrylic. After Janet had moved in, her first order of business was to banish his father's art to the shed in the backyard where he stayed to this day.

Reaching the door, AJ was about to knock, but hesitated. Did he really want to go through with this? Maybe he could get through high school keeping this to himself. His dad and Janet never needed to know. If he just turned around and went back into the house…

"AJ?"  
>Looking up, he saw that his dad was at the door looking at him, "You need something?"<p>

It was too late to back out now, "I…I was wondering if we could talk dad…"  
>He smiled and opened the door for him, "Come on in,"<p>

Entering, AJs worries faded a bit. On every piece of empty wall hung one of his father's paintings, embracing him in comfort. Current the easel was empty, but a smell of fresh acrylic hung in the air.  
>Goldenrod…silver…and mahogany…he's working on that painting again… AJ's eyes shifted to a painting in the corner of the studio. According to his father, it was supposed to be AJ's birthmother, but his father never let him take a good look at the painting, claiming that he couldn't see it, claiming it'd taint his impression of her. Case in point, before he could a good look at it, his after stepped in the way.<p>

"What did you need to talk about?" His father took a seat at his easel and crossed his legs. His voice was the color of chocolate and caramel mixed together, rich and comforting.  
>AJ took a deep breath, "Dad…I've realized in the last few months that I'm not like other boys."<p>

AJ was expecting a multitude of emotions from his father, shock, disgust, shame, or anger, but fear wasn't one of them. Getting up, his father glanced out the window then locked the door to his studio. What about him being bi could scare his father like this?

Returning to AJ, his father placed his hand on his shoulder and his voiced changed to a more murky brown, "AJ, what I'm about to tell you, your mother must never find out about, understand?" AJ nodded, mostly out of confusion. He knew that Janet was anti-gay marriage, but what was his dad so riled up about? Some of his artist buddies appeared to play for the other team, so what was so different?

His father took a deep breath, "You're right, you aren't like the rest the boys in your class. You see…your mother, she was a goddess."

AJ stared at him blankly, he had come in to confess his sexuality, but instead he was learning his heritage?

Turning, his father pulled out the painting, the one that was never finished. Taking a closer look now, he saw a beautiful lady adorned in a dress that shimmered several dozen colors. Her face was soft and kind, yet radiated reliability and respect.

"This is your mother…or as bed as I can remember her." His dad explained, "I met her at a gallery one night, we hit it off, we talked about my work, and she let me paint her once. She said it was my best work ever and took it with her after you were born." He sighed, "These last few years I've been trying to remember what she looked like, but the memories of her are hazy…thus is why I never wanted you to see the painting. I was hoping you'd meet her first.

AJ noded, "Dad…that's nice and all, but that's not what I meant."  
>"What?"<br>"Dad…I'm bisexual."  
>AJ let that sink in for a second, but then his dad started to chuckle, "What's so funny?"<br>His dad looked at him, a playful smile on his lips, "I figured as much." AJ tilted his head, "Who do you think deletes your internet history before Janet gets the chance to go through it with a fine tooth comb?"  
>"Wait…you knew?" AJ was stunned. He had been building up the confidence for the last three months to tell his dad, only to find out that he knew?<br>His dad smiled, "Of course I knew. I knew you weren't just there for the drawing when I had models over."

Tyler blushed, his one of his dad's specialties was nude models. There'd be times that he'd have one of this models over for a session and AJ would sit in and draw as well. In addition, he had posed for his father on the occasion. It took a bit of coaxing to make his dad not put them up in an exhibition, instead stashing them under his bed.

AJ smiled, happy that he wasn't being berated or chastised, "So…how are we going to tell Janet? You know she won't stand for this."  
>His dad stood up, "About Janet…I've been getting the feeling that she's not all that she's cracked up to be…"<p>

As she said that, a violent banging hit the window. Looking out side, AJ saw Janet's face in the window, but something didn't feel right. Her usual pale skin was looser on her face as bags hung under eyes. What drew his attention the most was the sharp teeth that now lined her mouth.

"AJ, come on out, lunch is ready." AJ didn't think it was natural for her to be licking her lips like that...

"I...I'm helping dad with a painting," he stuttered, "Maybe in an hour?"

Janet's eye suddenly flicked to a shade of dark yellow, "I'm sick of waiting! I've been waiting for three years now to corner you Demigod, and now is the time!" She bashed the window and part of the wall in, sending paint flying, including all over AJ's face, painting him like a Monet

The next few hours were a real blur for AJ. Janet suddenly vanished into dust, his dad handed him off to a short crossing guard who tossed him into a back seat of the car with another boy his age. The crossing guard mentioned something about 'secret tunnels under Disney'. After a bit of driving, he and the other boy (who smelled like green and Lucky Charms) were forced out of the car and into a cave that eventually turned into what looked like a facility. The crossing guard then led them up a flight of stairs and deposited them in a castle room and told them to sit as he started to text into his phone.

Eventually a girl (who sounded like tigerlily orange) joined them and the three of them were being herded into an elevator, back through the tunnels, back to the car and a several hour drive to New York

_This is _not_ how I thought coming out of the closest would be like..._

* * *

><p><em>Well that first part is done...<br>_

_Riordan owns the ideas, OCs are mine_


	5. Claiming Attention

**Present Day**

Felix chuckled, "That was one awkward ride to camp. Harold telling us about the Gods, how we were their kids, the whole nine yards."

AJ shrugged as he handed out the soda, "You're telling me. I knew that Janet was a monster, but not literally." He then looked to Aria, "At least our parents made it through the attacks."

Aria nodded silently. After her father had sent her to Cinderlla's Suite, he had managed to evade the Disney World 'Guards' (who had been monsters in disguise) by hiding in the _It's A Small World After All_ ride. Afterwards, Dolores broke off her engagement to her dad, leaving him a happy bachelor again as he traveled across the country with the orchestra. As for AJ's dad, Janet was claimed to have joined the nunnery and he moved back into the house with all his art. Their dad's struck out a deal that when Aria was on break from school, she'd stay at AJ's house. Felix already spent most of his time at AJ's already, so it was nice to know that her friends were always there when she needed them.

Felix nodded, "Then if that wasn't bad enough, then were were claimed at dinner that first night."

* * *

><p>He remembered it well, Harold had gotten them to the camp as night was falling. Somehow his Prius had managed to get from Florida to New York in a matters of hours, but between the three Demigods, they weren't exactly in the mood to ask questions aloud.<p>

Once Harold had taken them to the 'Big House' and introduced them to Chiron, the camp's director, it was time for dinner. It was as soon as they were ushered into dining hall. Felix felt like the luckiest guy ever, as if no matter what things were going to always go his way. Looking up, he saw that there was what looked like some kind of wheel above his head. He didn't know about his aura until AJ told him later. Felix was more intrigued by by what was going on over with AJ and Aria.

AJ was shimmering as if he was surrounded by water and motor oil, giving off a hallucinogenic rainbow as he beamed (literally) with a clean face. Over his head a set of rainbow set of wings above his head. Aria on the other hand had gone from an off-brand Elsa in sneakers to looking like she was ready to talk before the UN. She was dressed in a grey blazer with her auburn hair pulled back into a bun. Above her head was a bowl appeared over her head.

Everyone in the dining hall stopped and was looking at them as if they had just stepped off an UFO. The three of them were then split up into different groups for dinner. Felix was told that his mother was the Goddess Tyche, goddess of luck. While the head of his cabin went on about how great their cabin was, Felix looked across the tables to see AJ at a table with a bunch of kids in tie-dye while Aria was at a smaller table with about ten other kids.

The next few days were a new experience for Felix. He, AJ, and Aria were given a tour by an Aphordite girl named Piper who showed them around. When they stopped at the armory, each of them took some time looking for a weapon. In the end, Felix had taken a liking to a set of throwing knives while AJ took an unusually crooked sword (called a sica according to Piper) while Aria held a rapier.

They spent the next few weeks meeting the other demigods, training with their weapons, and learning Greek myths and legends.

* * *

><p>Aria thought back, "Never thought I'd ever use a rapier to play the violin."<p>

AJ laughed, "I don't think we ever thought we'd be able to half of these things. Never thought that I'd be able to run faster than Usaine Bolt."

Felix nodded in agreement, "I never thought that I that be a skilled knife thrower. Then again, we have that quest to blame for learning those skills..."

* * *

><p><em>Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and Camp Halfblood stuff. OCs are mine though<br>_


	6. Shopping Spree of Fate

**Necklace Shopping**

_Six years ago..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria<strong>

_Recover the cursed necklace born of forge's fury,_

_But permission to proceed shall be granted by maternal jury._

_A balance of misfortune to luck is needed_

_But suspicions about one will be seeded._

_Slay the vulpine who cannot be bound by cage_

_To gain passage to greed's inevitable rage._

Those words resounded in Aria's mind as she, Felix, and AJ rose chariot over the clouds as they headed west. Just as she had been settling into a new routine at Camp Half-Blood, she had been picked for a quest. She was just leaving the mess hall after lunch going to watch Felix practice his knife throwing, only to be cut off by a red-headed girl in a zip-up hoodie and torn blue jeans. The girl said that it was important that she talked to her. Aria didn't know the girl and sure didn't know how the girl knew who she was, she had never seen this girl before since arriving at camp. Whoever she was though, everyone else who was leaving after lunch stopped and stared.

What had happened next Aria could only describe as being out of an Exorcist film. A trail of green smoke was expelled from her mouth as a completely different voice left her mouth, telling her the prophecy about necklaces, luck, and vulpix (and she didn't even like Pokemon).

After that, the whole camp was abuzz. Chiron told her that she had been issued a quest, her cabin mate (sorry, siblings) were talking about 'The Necklace of Harmonia' and trying to force information down her throat, and the older campers where trying to give here directions on where she should go. The important information she got were as follows:

The Necklace of Harmonia was a gift cursed by Hephaestus in retaliation for Aphrodite's affair with Ares (that would explain why the Cabin 9 kids were avoiding her now). It bestowed eternal youth and beauty, but the wearer would be struck with a terrible fate.

She was allowed to bring two people with her. Since 'luck' was mentioned in the prophecy, she decided on Felix, and since AJ was part of her 'posse', she let him come too.

Going off the line 'Greed's inevitable rage', the older camp members were directing towards Plutus, the personification of greed, and his newest home, the Mall of America

The head of AJ's cabin, Butch, had set them up with a chariot and pegasus and sent them off.

* * *

><p>Looking up from the clouds, she looked at Felix and AJ. Felix was shuffling a deck of cards, lost in thought as AJ sat a bit aways from the other two. Ever since Aria had brought him along, there was something off about the child of Iris. Normally the three of them were inseparable, but now that they were on the quest, AJ looked like he was trying to put distance between them.<p>

"You okay Rainbow Dash?" Felix asked as he sat down across from him. Aria knew that the only person allowed to call AJ that and walk away without a black eye was Felix.

AJ looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine Lucky. Got any marshmallows I can munch on?" Again, AJ was the only one allowed to call the son of Tyche a cereal mascot without having his karma out of whack for the day. Aria rolled her eyes as they started to play Go Fish as she had the pegasus lower through the clouds towards the mall.

She didn't question how the chariot managed to fit into the parking spot, but according to Chiron, the Mist would make the chariot look like an SUV. Again, she didn't question.

"What's our first move, of fearless leader?" Felix asked as they walked towards the mall. Aria looked between her teammates, Felix's sash of throwing knives was looking like a hazy strap for a messenger bag while the sica hanging at AJ's side just looked like a large rainbow keychain. As for herself, her rapier had shrunk to a hair pick that was safely stashed in her bun. Again, more Mist to keep them hidden.

AJ shrugged, "We're looking for a necklace, right? So let's start with the jewelery stores. If we split up, we can cover more ground and get supplies."

Aria had to admit, it was a sound plan. The campers had managed to pool about $150 for them, plus Felix had an extra $100 from his less-than-legal poker games (turns out those Nike kids _really_ like to gamble). They had split the money up between them, just in case one of them lost their money. Also, they didn't stock well on supplies, so it wouldn't hurt to do some shopping.

"Okay, each of us takes a floor, looks for anyplace that might have jewelery, and buy any supplies. we might need." Aria said as they entered the Mall.

Felix smiled, "So, it's a shopping spree of fate then..."


	7. My Mother the Hipster

**AJ**

AJ couldn't believe that Aria had agreed to his plan.

AJ wasn't thinking strategically about how monsters have a harder time smelling demigods when not traveling in packs or that they didn't have much for supplies. He just wanted some time alone to get a grip on the emotions.

Ever since he had spending most of his time with Aria and Felix, he had started to find himself both of them, and when Aria decided to bring him along for the quest, AJ had started to fret that he'd do or say something that would push one or the other away from him. Besides, the prophecy did say _"But suspicions about one will be seeded."_

AJ didn't know when he had started to find himself attracted to both of his questmates, but he was. Aria just had this air about her that put him at ease and made him feel comfortable. He knew that he could never be mad or upset at her, no matter what she did. On the other hand, Felix was cocky, witty, and open for anything. The son of Tyche was the older brother he always wanted; he was easy to hang out with, willing to try new things, and was a great person to joke around with.

After leaving Jared's, he started to head towards Nordstrom, trying not to think about alone time with Felix, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. At first it looked looked like an empty storefront, but the longer he looked at it, a new store faded in like a mirage. It looked like a classic general store with healing stones, dream catchers, and organic foods on sale.

As AJ got closer, he looked up at the sign for the store. 'Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles' written in cursive hung above the door. Maybe it was because Janet had fed him lots of organic food or something else, but AJ found himself wandering into the store, weaving between hand-woven tie-dye handbags, herbal ointments, and aura stones.

As he maneuvered to the cash register, a middle aged woman with olive skin and long, soft black hair came out from the back to greet him. She was wearing a blouse that looked as if it was made of prisms over her black slacks. Any other person would've struggled to place this woman, but AJ had been stealing sneaks at her face for the last three years.

"Mom...I mean Iris," AJ said staring at the goddess. He could feel his cheeks heating up, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself in front of her.

Iris beamed, literally, "It's so nice to see you." She came out from behind the counter and hugged him, "Well, your father did a good job at raising you. The budding artist from what I've seen." If his face wasn't blushing before, it was now. He never gave a thought that she'd be looking at his art skills.

"What are you doing here mom?" AJ still wasn't used to calling the rainbow goddess 'mom' to her face, "What are you doing here at the Mall of America?"

Iris laughed and leaned back, "This? This is expansion. There came a point where mortals began to pass over me more and more, so I eased up on my duties and opened a store. Turns out that heroes stop in quiet often to stock up on items. I decided to capitalize and open a shop in the Mall of America. Sure, Plutus demands a portion of my profits, but I make more than enough as is." AJ had a hard time believing that heroes like Odysseus, Perseus, and Hercules needed dream catchers and all-natural green tea supplements.

"Enough about me though," Iris smiled, "Congrats on coming out."

AJ gave her a confused look, "Wait...you don't think it's a bit...you know..._cliche_ that a child of Iris is LGBT?"

Iris smiled, "Of course not. I find it touching they picked me to represent them. Just as I don't find myself bound by the earth, they don't let social rules bind them." Iris placed a hand on AJ's shoulder, sending a wave of happiness through him, "Be yourself, and you'll be fine."

AJ nodded, but then remembered why he was actually there, "Oh, um Mom, I was wondering...is there anyway you could help me and my friends find the Necklace of Harmonia?"

Iris's smile grew a bit, "I think I can help you there. Plutus doesn't usually come out during the day to collect the profits. You'll want to wait until after the mall closes to approach him. To do that though, you'll have to get on the night guard's good side, that includes his guard dog."

AJ shrugged, "Mom, I can run somewhere around twenty miles an hour. I can out run a greyhoud if I wanted to."

"This isn't a greyhound," Iris replied, "This a hound known for tracking down it's prey relentlessly. If you want to be able to go about the mall at night, you're going to have to stop an unstoppable force."

AJ looked at her, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

Iris looked him over, "Your senses are crossed, so you know how certain words carry color, right?" AJ nodded, normally when people talked to him, their words were one color, only shifting a bit when their tone changed. Aria's words carried a honey-amber coloration, Felix's dialog was emerald green; Iris's though...AJ couldn't pin down a color. It was every color at the same time, reflecting the color of the world around her.

Iris went on, "Well, emotions carry the same colors as well. When the time comes, you'll know what emotion will be required. Now, I believe you and your friends need some supplies." She snapped her fingers and one of tie-dyed bags appeared in her hand, "You'll find plenty of organic foods, fruit jerky, and ambrosia for your quest in here. Now, let's make sure your well-protected." She nodded at the keychain at AJ's waist.

AJ pulled it off and handed it to her. Iris fingered it abit before causing the sica to spring to full size, "Roman Sica...normally I'd now be having a bi-polar moment, but your friends at your camp helped remedied that." AJ had heard a bit about that event, but not to much, "Anyway, I'm happy you chose a curved blade, but your range is a bit short..." Her eyes began to radiate like a thousands nuclear rainbows as the celestial bronze of his sica began to turn from bronze into a reflective, metallic rainbow. As soon as her eyes returned to normal, she handed it back to him, "Throw it at that Cupid fountain."

AJ raised an eyebrow, "This isn't one of those 'you break it, you buy it deals'?"

The rainbow goddess shook her head, "Your my son, it's on the house." AJ shrugged and threw the sica. It flew blade over handle, lopping off one of the Cupid wings before it pulled a 180 and began to fly back to him, a rainbow trailing after it as it landed handle-first in his hand.

Iris smiled, "It'll always return back to your hands after you throw it. Makes for a nice long range and melee weapon."

AJ smiled at his mother, "Thanks...not sure if we'll get into a fight, but thanks." He gave her another hug before starting for the exit to meet up with his friends.

As AJ left the story, he heard her call to him, "AJ, don't forget, you don't have to pick right now."

AJ then remembered his emotional dilemma that he had left at the door, his two attractive friends...


	8. All In on Mini-Golf

**Felix**

It wasn't a surprise that Felix found himself wandering around the arcades. Children of Tyche were drawn to all kinds of games; board, card, video, as long as there was a chance they could win, they sought it out.

Turns out that the only arcade in the entire mall was in the Nickelodeon Universe, but something about it was just off-putting, so Felix found himself at Moose Mountain Adventure Golf. It wasn't too thrilling since he always found Mini-Golf more of a game of skill than luck. Sure, he could get the windmill to malfunction so that it was a clear shot, but making that clear shot was all skill to him.

As he lazily watched the mini-golfers, a single person stood out to him. It was the woman at the first hole, and seemed way out of place. She looked like the female dealers that worked at the poker and blackjack tables, with the translucent green visor, cuffed arms, and red vest. Felix didn't need to be told who it was.

"Mother..." Felix walked up to the Goddess of luck who was twirling a putter

"Felix, I was wondering when you'd show up." Tyche said as she leaned on the putter, "I'd like to have a talk."

Felix sighed, to be honest he was never good at fitting the role of 'son'. His dad back in Vegas saw him less of his son and more of 'the kid who always picked the right horse'. That was the reason he ran away, he was sick of his dead-beat drunken father. His father told him that Felix's mother had left for 'unknown reasons' but It was clear to him why Tyche, or any woman for that matter, would've left.

Stepping over the chain separating the mini-golf course from the mall, Felix walked up to Tyche, "What do you want?"

"Well, I caught wind that you and your friends are on a quest, and I'd wager you'd need some help." Tyche gave her a sly smile, playing coy but really knowing the truth.

Felix sighed, he had heard from his siblings that their mother never gave out information for free, there was always a game of chance involved.

"Three card monte? Shell game? Scratch tickets?" Felix asked, "What game will I be playing to earn this help?"

Tyche smiled and handed him the putter, "Mini-Golf."

Felix gave her a flat look, "You're kidding me. This is a game of skill, not luck."

Tyche frowned, "There's more to fortune than just 'luck' Felix, probability runs the world. There's always a chance to win, no matter how difficult. Your my child, you of all people should be able to see the chances."

Felix decided that arguing with a goddess was not the best idea. Last thing he needed to was to get a lifetime of broken mirrors, black cats, and open ladders, "Okay. What are the stakes?"

Tyche's devilish smile returned, "I thought you'd never ask. If you win, I give you a bit of help on your quest and I'll upgrade those knives of yours."

"And if I loose?"

Tyche's smile quickly turned into the sternest frown he had ever seen, "You leave the mall and wait for friends to finish their quest. Despite what Nemesis says, I do not haphazardly hand out good luck. For every amount of good luck in the world, bad luck must balance it out. What you are going after is a pit of bad luck. To counteract it would take a monumental amount of positive energy. I'm not willing to risk one of my kids to this quest."

Felix thought this over. The prophecy clearly stated that luck was needed to complete this quest, and he didn't want to let down his friends.

"I'll take your challenge. There's a difference between fate and luck. Luck may decide the route, but fate is the end point. Right now, my end point is with Aria and AJ." Felix took the putter, "Front 9, back 9, or full 18?"

The goddess of luck shook her head, "None of the above. One hole, has to be a hole-in-one."

Again Felix gave her a flat look, "Did you not even hear me about the skill factor of mini-golf?"

Tyche just sternly glared at him. Huffing, Felix looked down for the ball. As he went to line up the club, his vision dropped out.

"Hey? What's the big idea?" Felix called out to her.

He heard Tyche's voice, but couldn't pin down the direction, "Blind luck. Surely you've heard of this phrase. Rely on the probability of the scenario."

Grumbling, Felix focused what he remembered from the scenario. The club's accuracy rate was 84%, the precision of the ball was 79%, the chances of the ball bouncing out of the cup was 12%; Felix didn't know how, but he was seeing the probability of each outcome as clear as day. Chances of getting a hole-in-one after ricocheting the ball off the head of the bald guy drinking a slushie? 5%.

Taking a deep breath, Felix pulled back the putter, adjusted the aim, and brought the putter through. He heard the soft click of the putter hitting the ball, the ball rolling across the astroturf...and the clattering of the ball rattling in the plastic hole.

Felix smiled and looked in the direction that he last remembered seeing Tyche, "I'm sorry, my friends need me. As for our deal..."

Felix's eyesight returned and he saw his mother crossing her arms, "Well, you certainly are my child. A normal mortal would've prayed for the best. But, a deal is a deal; you and your friends are looking in the wrong place for the Necklace of Harmonia. Plutus wouldn't let an artifact that valuable on the Mall's floor. He has it in his office."

Felix nodded, "That's a good point. Now, for the second part of our deal?"

Harmonia nodded and gestured, the throwing knives from his bandolier flew to her palm in a nice neat pile. Tyche cupped her other hand over the top of the knives. When she removed her hand, the knives had been replaced with a deck of cards.

Felix raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't look like a step up..."

Tyche raised an eyebrow, "So 52 razor-thin throwing knives aren't a step up? Don't get me started on what happens if you get a full house..."

Felix opened the case to see that his mother wasn't kidding. There were razor-edged, celestial bronze playing cards, each stamped with a suit and number. Felix wasn't going to lie, having his own deck as a personal gift from his mother rocked. He looked up to see her walking away already, "Thanks Mom!"

The goddess of luck nodded, "Oh, one last piece of advice, sometimes you don't have time to calculate the odds; you have to do what your gut says is right."

* * *

><p><em>I have to give a special thanks to Wikia User Prof. Draco. The guy helped point out things that Riordan hadn't used yet. He also pointed out that this Felix was nearly the same as the character he uses for our Warehouse 13 RPs, throwing knives and all. From here on out, the character is dedicated to him.<em>


	9. Goddess Came Up To Bloomington

**Aria**

Aria never liked shopping.

Unlike the rest of her friends who were more 'girly-girls', Aria didn't care much for the latest fads in fashion and having the most glamorous outfits. When your father moves as much as her did with the orchestra, you pack light. Her money was spent more on books, school stuff, and most importantly, her violin.

With her father being a conductor, it was mandatory that she learned an instrument. While she was skilled with most of the instruments she picked up, her real talents were with the violin. When she had first told him that she wanted to play the violin, his response was, "A choice well made. The violin is the mediator of the string instruments, neither soft and melodic or powerful and bearing, but rather is able to combine the two."

Sadly, she had left the violin back in Florida when she had been taken to Camp Half-Blood abruptly. While she was sure that the Apollo kids, had one in their cabin that the would let her have, she knew they'd ask her to play for them. Sure, she was a highly skilled violinist, her best songs where Disney numbers such as _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_, _Let It Go,_ and _Be Our Guest_. She was nervous that they'd laugh at her for her arrangements.

'_I could talk a kid from Cabin 9 into building me one, but chances are it'd spit flames anytime I hit an A flat._' She thought as she walked out of the last jewelry store on the first floor. None of the stores had anything that even felt like the Necklace of Harmonia. Her siblings had told her that she'd be able to feel the energy coming off of it when she got near, causing Aria to consider herself a 'magical metal detector'.

'_Hopefully the boys are having better luck,'_ she hoped, '_If we can't find it like this, I honestly have no idea what to do...'_

Aria would've gone on moping and begging for a miracle if that music store wasn't there.

As soon as she walked past the display case, something caught her eye. It was a beautiful violin, giving a worn, but well-cared for shine. Aria had to stop herself from pressing her nose up against the glass and making a fool of herself, but it was almost as if the violin was meant for her. For a second, she considered walking in and using her portion of the money to buy it, but thought better of it. The quest came first.

"It is beautiful, don't you think?"

Aria jumped a bit, and turned to the voice where a woman in a maestro outfit stood next to her. The woman's maple hair was woven into an elegant ponytail that fell over her shoulder as her cherry wood eyes gave off the feeling that everything was going to be all right.

"It...it is." Aria managed, "I used to play, but..."

The woman smiled at her, "But you were taken to Camp Half-Blood before you could pack." Aria blinked at the woman in stun; how could she have known?

"Relax Aria," The woman said, "No need to be so nervous around your mother."

Aria blinked again before it sank in that this was her mother. She quickly did a bow, "I'm sorry Harmonia...I didn't realize it was you."

Looking up, Aria could swear she saw the goddess slightly smile, "It's okay Aria, and I am your mother after all, no need to be so formal. I try to keep a good relation with all my children."

Aria's face felt flush, "Okay...mother, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be avoiding the place where the necklace is? It did kill you after all..."

Harmonia raised an eyebrow and took a seat at a nearby bench, "I could say the same to you. That necklace has curse my bloodline; first it was Cadmus and I, then my daughter Semele. Most of my children today are nervous to go after it, but you willingly took the quest, so I felt that I should make sure you're alright."

'_Wait...all the others back at the cabin are _afraid_ of the necklace?'_ Aria realized, '_That would explain why they were so willing to help me out...and why they looked like I was a dead girl walking...'_

Aria took a step after her, "Is there anything you can do to help me and my friends on the quest then?"

Harmonia paused and thought for a second, "I take it that you know some of your powers, no?"

Aria nodded, as a daughter of Harmonia, she had the ability to calm people down and convince them to work together. There were two girls in Aphrodite Cabin who had a similar ability they called 'Charmspeak' that they could use to convince people to do things for them. In Harmonia Cabin, they called it 'Syn-speak'. Typically, they'd use it to stop arguments and heated debates, but Aria knew she could use it to calm angry mortals or monsters.

"Yeah," Aria said, "I can calm the nerves of pissed off people and get people to work together."

Harmonia was pleased to hear this, "What if I told you there was a way for you to boost your powers?"

Aria took a seat next to her, "How?"

"Not so fast, I may be your mother, but I don't spoil my children." Harmonia said, her eyes were now gazing across the mall, her eyes finally settling on a pair of overly-tan teenage girls who looked like Kardashian wannabes whose arms were laden with bags from Forever 21, Gap, and a half other clothing stores.

"Neikeas." Harmonia explained, "Personifications of arguments and daughters of my opposite, Eris. Dispatch them, and I'll tell let you in a secret."

Aria eyed them up, they looked like the kind of girls that she hated: stuck-up, rich, and self-centered. Aria was about to see if she was serious, but Harmonia had already vanished. Sighing, Aria got up and made her way over to the orange girls.

As she neared, the girls took quick attention to her, "Look what the Nemean Lion brought in Angela."

Angela, the girl in a black tank-top, leopard-print mini-skirt, and a denim jacket gave Aria look over, "Ew, I don't think even Aphrodite could help this one Crystal. Looks like she just walked out of Goodwill."

Just being nearby these monsters made Aria want to insult them, but she managed to keep her cool, "So, you're Neikeas?"

Crystal, who was wearing a backwards cop that read 'YOLO' and a t-shirt that read 'SWAG', "So the demigod trash knows who we are? I'm shocked." Aria rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, "Angela, how should we take care of this trash?"

"I think we should get her to pick a fight with a security guard," Crystal said, "We might even see her get tazed."

"Oh, Victoria Secret has that one nightie left, get the demigod here and some other scamp to fight over it." Angela suggested, "Have them topple over the edge while fighting over it. That'll be a sight to see."

Aria was really starting to get angry, but at the Neikeas. Guess after you settle over a hundred arguments, argument baits don't work too well. Wait, if she was immune to pointless arguing, who said that she couldn't start some? Pulling out the needle in her bun, it extended into a full length rapier, "You know, it seems to me that Angela here has the better idea. I'm assuming you do most of her ideas, right?"

Angela perked up, "Finally! Someone recognizes that I'm always right." She glared at Crystal, "I told you that you're my lackey."

Aria cut back in before she could retaliate, "Then again...Crystal does do most of the work...you were already looking for a girl for me to have a cat fight with, weren't you?"

Crystal actually looked suprised, "You're right!" She glared at Angela, "I do most of the work for our plans, and you take all the credit!"

Aria didn't really pay too much attention to the Neikeas as they tossed their bags aside and started to yell at each other and pull each other's hair. Sighing, Aria walked around the bickering girls, lifted her rapier, and skewered the two girls, causing the YOLO hat and a pair of designer sunglasses fell into two piles of sand.

"Good riddance." Aria sighed as she the rapier shrunk into the needle as she stuck it back into her hair. Walking back to the music store, Aria saw her mother sitting on the bench, smiling. As Aria neared her, she asked, "You knew that I could easily turn the two of those Neikeas against each other, didn't you?"

Harmonia nodded, "Sometimes to find peace, you have to ruffle a few feathers. Now, for your reward." Aria watched as she dipped her hand into a shopping bag and pulled out the violin from earlier. Aria's eyes got big as she saw the instrument, causing Harmonia to lightly chuckle, "Your father was happy that you picked the violin to play. Do you know why I was drawn to your father?"

Aria shook her head as she sat back down next to Harmonia, "Most of the men I have children with typically are dilpomats or public speakers, but your father was different. Your father was able to maintain control of his orchestra even when things were at their worse. That man knew the true meaning of harmony. While most of my children usually act as mediators, you have a special gift."

Aria looked up, "I do?"

Harmonia nodded, "You can bend harmonies to your will, amplifying your powers. When the time comes, you'll have to listen for the music and you'll know when to play."

Aria tried to take it all in, "Okay, but Mom...there's no bow for the violin."

Harmonia smiled as she stood up, "You don't need one. Oh, one last thing before you get the necklace, when you need to find a compromise, you can't have anyone holding any secrets back. Holding back could cause problems in the long run."

Aria nodded as her mother walked off, "Thank you mom, for the violin and the advice."

"It's nothing," She said as she shimmered into nothingness, "Apollo owes me a favor anyways."

Looking up, Aria took a look at the sign over the music store: _Apollo's Rhythm & Beats_.


	10. Chinese & Secret Take-Out

**Aria**

* * *

><p>PF Chang's was what for dinner.<p>

The three demigods had managed to meet back up and share what the had learned in their little excursions. In addition to meeting their mothers and their new toys, two important facts were settled. First, the Necklace of Harmonia was in the hands of Plutus; secondly, they'd have to wait until after the mall closed to go after it.

"That's nice an all," Felix said after the waiter had left from taking their order, "But we're still in the dark about _where_ Plutu's office is though."

Aria shook her head, "Maybe not..." she spread out a map of the mall and pointed at the map for the fourth floor, "All corporate offices are on the fourth floor. If there's anything like the doors to Olympus at the Empire State Building here in the mall, it should be there."

AJ nodded, ever since he had met up with the other two, the only thing he had added to the conversation was his trip to R.O.F.L. and the information that Iris had given him. Aria had remembered what her mother had said, _You can't have anyone holding any secrets back_, and it really seemed like AJ was hiding something. Worry gripped her; the prophecy mentioned that she'd be forced to doubt one of her teammate, but AJ didn't seem like the kind of person to hide important information from her.

"Order number 48."

AJ perked up at the sound, "That's us. I'll get our meal." He quickly got up and scurried off to the counter to pick up their meal.

Once the rainbow demigod was out of earshot, Felix leaned in, "Something's wrong with AJ..."

Aria nodded back, "Harmonia made it sound like that whatever he's not telling us might hurt in the long run."

Felix's eyes widened, "You to? Tyche said that I should go with my gut...and my gut is saying AJ isn't telling us everything...

"_But doubt in one shall be seeded._" Aria quoted, "When he gets back, we press him."

As AJ sat back down and started handing the plates out, "Sorry it took so long, there was a crowd up there." He unwrapped a fork and began twirling his noodles.

Aria and Felix locked eyes and nodded. Felix pulled AJ's plate away and looked him in the eye.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You do," Aria said, crossing her arms. She began triggering her calm-inducing abilities and using her Syn-Speak, "You've been jittery since we've left camp. What aren't you telling us?"

AJ sulked back in his chair, as if he was tying to fight the Syn-Speak, "I...I don't want to say..."

Felix stared at him, "AJ, we've been friends for several months now. You can tell us anything." Instead of fessing up, AJ cast his gaze away at a the Hard Rock Cafe, as if he was regretting their dining choice.

Aria huffed and stomped his foot under the table, causing him to jump back to reality, "We can't finish this quest if we can't trust you. What are you not telling us?"

AJ's looked defeated. With his eyes cast down, trying to fight back small tears, "I...I'm bi..."

Felix blinked, "That's it? You're ashamed that you like guys and girls? Dude, welcome to the 21st century, that's an acceptable thing."

While Felix chuckled to himself, Aria could feel that there was more to it.

AJ looked up, "...That's not what I'm referring to..." He pulled his legs up onto his chair, trying to make himself smaller, "I...I find you both attractive..."

That shut Felix up. The demigod of luck looked as if he had been hit in the face with a water balloon. As for herself, Aria could feel her face growing warm. She was flattered that AJ thought she was attractive; she had never given much thought towards having a boyfriend, even thought she saw several pairs of campers together at camp.

AJ spoke up again, "I...I didn't want to say anything since I didn't want either one of you to be scared off or hate me..."

Aria extended a hand across the table and placed a hand on his shoulder, mustering her calming ability, "It's okay, there's nothing you can do that-"

Felix cut in, "AJ...I didn't think they made magenta denim..." Aria was about to shoot him a glare, but he was right. His jeans and his polo shirt were a bright vibrant shade of magenta.

"AJ...did _you_ do that?" Aria pointed for the demigod to look at his own clothes.

Once seeing it, AJ almost leaped out of his chair, "My mom wasn't kidding...emotions carry their power."

Felix tilted his head, "Wait, what did Iris say?"

"She said that I'll know emotion to feel when it's time...I guess this is what happens." AJ said, calming down, causing his shirt to turn a peaceful shade of violet and his jeans went back to normal.

Aria took a bite of her meal, "So, how do we plan on staying after hours?"

AJ stopped to think, "Well, there are more than enough stores with changing booths...get in one, toss an 'out of order' sign over it and wait."

The demigods looked at each other, waiting for one or another do shoot the idea down, but no one did.

Aria swallowed, "So, with no arguments, where do we want to hide, Ragstock or Forever 21?"

* * *

><p>The Ragstock dressing rooms were surprisingly large.<p>

Over the last two hours, each of the demigods had slipped into the same dressing room. Felix was the first to go in, holding a Nike print sweatshirt. Aria followed with a jean skirt, and finally AJ with a collection of accessories ranging from gloves to swim trunks.

"What?" He defended himself, "They're on sale."

With all three of them inside, they latched the door. Felix took out a sign that he had hid inside the sweater and scrawled 'Out Of Order' on it in pen and hung it over the door, "Hopefully no one will mind if the graphic tees aren't 25% of anymore..."


	11. Foxing the Hound

**AJ**

* * *

><p>It was a weight of his shoulders to admit he was crushing on both Felix and Aria.<p>

They had taken it pretty well. Aria seemed a bit embarassed, but she was fine with it while Felix...well, Felix's expression was priceless. His words after that sounded jubilant, like the shade of clover, but AJ could tell that he was still processing the fact that the rainbow kid found him attractive.

And now he was in a dressing room with both of them, trying not to be seen or heard. They took turns playing solitaire with Felix's new cards, while AJ practiced his new color-changing abilities on the clothing they had brought into the stall. So far, he had made the sweatshirt a shade of neon blue, the skirt caramel brown, and a leopard print scarf green and orange.

It was the sound of the gate rattling close that alerted the demigods that it was closing time.

Peeking over the top of the door, AJ watched as the last cashier walked out of view as he headed for the escalator.

"We're clear." AJ said as he got down, stuffing the clothes into his ROFL bag.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "Really AJ?"

Felix came to his defense, "Aria, we're breaking into a mall after hours to break into the owner's office so that we can steal a cursed necklace. Shoplifting is the _least_ of our worries."

Aria shrugged as she opened the changing room's door, "I suppose you're right...come and help me get this grate up."

After slipping back into the mall, the demigods took a good look and listen.

"It's way to quiet..." Felix shuddered, "Where are all the mall cops?"

AJ had to agree, with a mall this size, you'd think there'd be a staff of twenty guards.

"Maybe they took a coffee break..." Aria suggested weakly, "...all at the same time?"

The demigods didn't even make it to the escalator before a bright spotlight caught them. Shielding their eyes, they could barely make out a large, bald man and a snarling hound next to him.

AJ gulped, "I think one came back from break early Aria..."

* * *

><p>The demigods froze for what felt like an eternity before the man holding the flashlight lowered the beam, "Demigods...of course."<p>

As their eyes re-adjusted, they saw a bald man with sunk in features and eyes that glowed blood red. He wore an extremely faded mall cop uniform with a badge that read 'Tereo'. As for the dog at his side, it looked like a cross between a German Shepard and a Hellhound (a real one, not the kind that you see in video games). It gave off a low, deep snarl as his eye seemed to say_ 'Come on run, I dare you._

Aria whispered under her breath, "Mormo..." the boys looked at her, waiting for an explanation, "Bit misbehaving children..." AJ didn't want to know what happened to the kids who got lost at the mall now.

"You have two options demigods." Tereo said, sharp teeth showing as he talked, "You can either let me take a bite out of you and let you go, or you can run so that I can let Laelaps here have some fun."

When AJ heard the name of the dog, the rest of what his mother said fell into place.

"Um...Tereo?" AJ spoke up, "Can me and my friends here have a minute to decide? Kind of a big deal for us."

The Mormo rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I haven't tasted demigod in years..."

AJ quickly pulled Aria and Felix into a huddle, "I may have forgotten to mention the dog..."

Felix snipped at him, "How could you forget being told about that monstrosity?"

"I had other things on my mind!"

"Yeah, me and Aria!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Aria shushed, "AJ, what do you know about the dog?"

AJ took a deep breath, "Just that running is the worse idea. Iris said that not even I can outpace it. She also mentioned having to stop an unstoppable force..."

Aria's eyes lit up, "I know the myth. There's a third way out. AJ, ask about the fox, we can use it as leverage."

Felix gave the two of them an uneasy look, but like AJ, he had come to learn that you don't question Aria.

Breaking, AJ turned back to the mormo, "Well, we we're actually here about your fox problem."

Surprisingly, the mormo shut the flashlight off, "Finally Plutus gets around to it! I've been complaining to him for the last decade about how I can't finish my rounds with that fox getting under Laelap's collar." He jerked a thumb down towards Nickelodeon Universe, "Damn vulpine has been making a home for itself down there." Turning around the mormo turned his flashlight back on and started heading the other way, "Best of luck to ya, damn beast is a slippery little devil."

* * *

><p>AJ and Felix stared at Aria in shock<p>

"What. Just. Happened?" Felix said, remembering to close his mouth.

Aria shrugged, "The dog's name, Laelaps, it was a gift from Zeus to Europa and passed down through her family. It was said to always catch it's prey, no matter what. That is, at least, until it went after the Teumessian Fox. The fox could escape anything, and when Laelaps was sent after it, the paradox forced Zeus to turn each one to stone. I figured if the dog was back, then the fox had to be nearby."

"_Slay the vulpine who cannot be bound by cage._" AJ recited, "Wait...we have to _kill_ the fox?"

Aria nodded, "Yep, now lets see if we have better luck at _this_ theme park."


	12. Why We Hate Themeparks

**Felix**

Nickelodeon couldn't be too much worse than Disney.

Gods, was he wrong.

* * *

><p>While he was sure that the cartoon-themed amusement park was filled during the day, at night it was like a ghost town. Moonlight streaking through the skylights, giving the metal a sickening blue-green hue. Looking around, the empty rides based on shows both past and present loomed over them. No wonder this places wasn't open late.<p>

"I hate what they did to the place..." Aria frowned as the walked in.

Felix looked at her, "You've been here before?"

Aria shrugged, "I was eight, my dad had a concert in town and took me here as a treat. It was Camp Snoopy back then. I didn't go into the mall, instead my dad and I spent the days on the rides." She nodded at the large roller coaster, "Back then, that was the Pepsi Ripshaw. There was also much less branding..." Felix could see what she meant, practically each ride was based on some cartoon.

AJ caught up, his sica giving off a faint iridescent glow, "I hate to cut the fond memories short, but how do we plan on killing a monster that can't be caught?"

Felix looked to him, "Well, there in lies the answer, we don't catch it. We let the fox kill itself."

Both Aria and AJ gave him flat look, as if he just said that the sky was made of poker chips.

"Trust me...I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"You realize that you have to be a trained operator to use the roller coaster?" Aria called up from the bumper cars to the demigod of luck who was fiddling with the controls to the Pepsi Orange Streak.<p>

Felix shrugged as managed to get the controls to come to life, "I'm not operating it per se...think of it more like I'm putting it in neutral." He pressed a button causing the coaster train to lurch alive. He then turned to the other corner of the park and called out, "We're all ready down here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AJ<strong>

The words echoed through the park and reached the Log Chute where AJ was waiting. While Felix had been setting up AJ had used his enhanced speed to scout the park and found the fox sleeping in the place closest resembling a fox's natural habitat, the log flume ride.

Hearing the call, AJ stood up and chucked his Sica at the sleeping vulpine's maroon fur.

Almost as if he was expecting the flying blade, the Teumessian Fox's eye shot open and the fox bolted off, narrowly missing the sica as it richoqueted off the faux rocks and flew back to his hand. Grasping his hand around it, AJ was already giving chase, sliding down the long downwards ramp that was drained of water for the night. Behind him was a trail of a fading rainbow as AJ leaped of the ramp and hit the ground running after the fox. On his way, AJ focused on green paths that ran through the park. His mother had told him that he'd know the right color when the time came, and now he understood what she meant. The paths began to change colors, steering the fox in the right direction. When ever the fox attempted to stray from the path, a bronze playing card would strike the ground next to the Teumessian Fox, making it return to the original path. AJ didn't have to look to know that Felix had taken some high ground and helping him.

Before his scouting, Felix had told him to force the fox towards the lowest part of the roller coaster. If anyone else had said that, AJ would've questioned why, but Felix's cocky half smile had convinced him to trust him.

_Then again, that was the same smile that convinced me to join the Stolls on their pranks...sure, they went according to plan, but we didn't get away_ _scot-free. _AJ hung a sharp left with the Fox slowly getting away _FOCUS AJ! Quit thinking about Felix's smile!_

High stepping it, AJ whizzed past the closed grates that Aria had been put in charge of closing. The last thing they needed was to chase a a wild fox through the rest of the mall.

AJ could see the low part of the coaster track nearing. Pressing on, he begged that Felix's plan worked.

As they neared the roller coaster, AJ watched as the Fox took off aiming to go over the rails. AJ could swear that the fox turned and gave him a sly, devilish smile. Of course, he didn't time to take a second look, as the roller coaster train plowed into the fox, causing a massive explosion of glittering gold sand. Skittering to a stop, AJ put up an arm to keep from getting fox in his face.

Looking up, he saw what looked like a boa floating down from the explosion. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't a feather boa, but the fox's tail.

"I don't believe it..." AJ said in shock, "Felix out-foxed the craftiest fox that ever lived."

Aria ran to join him, "Please stop saying 'fox'. From a distance, it sounds like you have the mouth of a sailor."

* * *

><p><em>Well, this took far longer than I wanted to write. I was overthinking the slaying of the Teumessian Fox, with plans of BBQ sauce, bumper cars, and souviners, but Prof. Draco pointed out that the simplest option was the best option.<br>_


End file.
